megasxlrfandomcom-20200214-history
Test Drive
Test Drive is not the pilot episode of Megas XLR. Rather, it is an expanded version of the actual pilot, Lowbrow. An attempt by Kiva, and future humanity, to change the past of their failing war against the Glorft with a stolen mecha prototype goes awry, leading to Coop and Jamie in the past/current New Jersey finding it in Goat's junkyard. Hijinks ensue as both parties attempting to reclaim Megas from its new, unwilling owner. Plot Summary In the future, humanity is fighting a losing war against the Glorft, a race of alien warriors with an insatiable lust for conquest. Kiva Andru of the Earth Coalition and her forces fight the Glorft to protect Megas, a prototype robot that the humans stole from the Glorft. The Glorft, led by Gorrath, want to recover Megas. After encountering human resistance, Gorrath sends a UMD to deal with the humans. Kiva then opens a time warp and prepares to send Megas into the past. She wants to send Megas to the Battle of the Last Stand, humanity's last major offensive against the Glorft. Humanity lost that battle, but Kiva believes that Megas could change the outcome of the war and hand the Glorft a crippling defeat. However, the Glorft intercept her and destroy Megas's head, sending Megas to a random point in the past. Kiva and the Glorft enter the portal to recover Megas. In the present, Coop shows his best friend Jamie something that he found: Megas. Coop reveals that he found Megas in the junkyard. Seeing that Megas was damaged, Coop repaired it and replaced its destroyed head with a car. While testing Megas out, Coop and Jamie are attacked by Kiva, who wants Megas back. Coop defeats Kiva, who realizes that due to the modifications Coop did to Megas, she can't pilot it. Coop is now the only one who can pilot Megas. She also realizes that the Time Drive, the device that allows Megas to travel through time, was destroyed by Coop. Kiva offers to train Coop, who pushes the Tachyon Beacon, allowing the Glorft to find them. The Glorft attack but Megas, with Coop's piloting skills, defeats them. Only Gorrath is left, but he sends in a UMD. Megas is no match for the UMD, but as soon as Gorrath is about to destroy Megas, a satellite falls on top of the UMD, deactivating it. Gorrath escapes, but not before promising to meet Coop again. Returning to his flagship, Gorrath talks to his second-in-command, who informs him that they are stuck in Earth's past once they dropped out of the time anomaly. He also says that they can return to their time if they recover Megas and its Time Drive. Gorrath then decides to capture Megas so that they can return to their time (but what they don't know is that Coop destroyed it). In Earth, Coop then goes to eat hamburgers, and Kiva says that she should have stayed in the future. End Credits The credit still pictures show Coop, Jamie and Kiva taking Megas to a hamburger restaurant, using the drive thru. Which requires Megas to pick up the entire restaurant. Trivia/References * The Glorft name for the prototype that becomes Megas is 'Avatar'. * The first Glorft mech to show up has a red eye resembling that of Hal 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey * The original head of the Megas prototype could be argued as resembling Soundwave from Transformers. * When Coop defeated one of the mechs that are with Kiva, it accidentally destroys a school named St Prynoski elementary school, referencing the co-producer and the director of the show, Chris Prynoski. * It looks like there may be a Mechwarrior Madcat homage among the Glorft horde. (16:40) * PopTV makes its first appearance as Coop accidentally takes out its new satellite while looking for first gear. * Megas' racing number, 12, can even be found on missiles Coop forgot about. * Megas makes a backing-up noise for a second while setting up a wrestling-rope style move off of some electrical wires. * Megas pulls off a Street Fighter II Hadoken with an 8 ball in it. (According to the video, the move's combo is back-low punch.) * Anyone who has seen Tank Girl will recognize when Coop elatedly headbutts the 'charge into the Glorft mech mouth' button. * The Glorft UMD is taken out by Coop's accidental PopTV satellite kill. * The Megas universe McDonald's equivalent evidently begins with a 'W', going by the upside down 'golden arches' at the end. * Several clips (Particularly at the second half) are reused from the Pilot, Lowbrow, which explains why Coop's eyes change. However, most of the scenes are remade to fit in with the show. * When Jamie was mad that Kiva called him a monkey thing, his voice was recycled from Lowbrow. * This episode shows how Coop found Megas and how he repaired it. Buttons * Tachyon Beacon - Do Not Tap Controls * 5-button blue PS2 controller (attached to steering wheel, during fight) * Sliding engine control (takes out satellite) * Atari 2600 joystick (wrestling jump) * 8-ball stickshift * Pilot yoke a la some tank games * Tank Girl headbutt button Games * Pong (during fight) * Street Fighter (hadoken) Wrestling * Piledriver * Hulk Hogan type pose * Frogdrop-esque move * Elbow Drop * Clothesline off the ropes Quotes (first lines of the series) *'Earth Coaliton Captain': Commander Andru, the Glorft have found us. Perimeter defenses are failing. We're being overrun. *'Kiva': Understood. On my way. (cuts transmission and opens radar) All wings, form on me and defend the base. If the Glorft capture Megas, any hope Earth has for freedom will be lost. *'Glorft Commander': Warmaster Gorrath, we have located the Earther base. Their cloaking shield is down and we're advancing. Our forces are encountering heavy resistance. *'Gorrath': Resistance? From these simple mammals? Send in a UMD and make sure the Avatar Prototype they stole from us in undamaged. (grabs the Commander's face tentacles.) Or I'll have your jhorbloks. *'Glorft Commander': (scared) Yes, Warmaster. *'Earth Coaltion Captain': Commander, what are you doing? *'Kiva': My job. Taking Megas into the past. *'Earth Coaltion Captain': Negative, the time flux is untested. We don't even know if your modifications to the Glorft technology have stabilized. If anything goes wrong, you could trapped in a timless temporal rift forever. *'Kiva': We don't have a choice, Captain. Megas would have made all the difference in the Battle of the Last Stand. *'Earth Coalition Captain': In theory. *'Kiva': I know that with Megas, I can turn the tide and change the outcome of the war we lost. I have to take it back there now. *'Earth Coaltion Captain': We'll get them off your back as much as we can. (The time warp becomes unstable.) *'Kiva': Oh no! *'Glorft Commander': Oh no... *'Gorrath': Oh no...! (After a Kiva and two EC drones appear and deactivate Megas's alarm.) *'Coop': Whoa, where did they come from? *'Kiva': [through the com-screen.] The future. Now hand over my robot, you primitive. *'Jamie': [raising hands.] I'm not with him. *'Kiva': This is Commander Kiva Andru of the Earth Coalition. That robot you're piloting is a very dangerous weapon and I want it back. *'Coop': Hey, I found it. It's mine. Finders-keepers. *'Kiva': I repeat, surrender Megas or face the consequences. *'Coop': I've got your consequences right here. (swirls keys in the ignition and steps on the throttle. Megas's head then puts its top up while Jamie and Kiva watch unimpressed.) *'Jamie': What are you doing? Can you even drive this thing? *'Coop': Hey, how hard can it be? Now, where's first gear? (Megas shoots one of the drones with its left fist. The drone then falls over a school while children cheer.) Oops. *'Jamie': Eh, you can drop me off now. (tries to get out.) *'Coop': Too late. Hold on! *'Kiva': (climbing out of her mech after being defeated by Coop.) My drones. I can't understand how you beat me. *'Coop': Yeah, it kinda rocked. (Kiva stares angrily at him) Um, I mean, sorry about that. *'Kiva': How did you get to be such a good pilot? *'Coop': Well... (remembers his life of playing video games in a flashback.) *'Jamie': (in flashback) Hey, Coop. She's jacking your ride. (Flashback ends and Coop sees Kiva trying and failing to drive Megas.) *'Coop': Alright, you alien chumps. You're in my town and nobody gets to wreck it. Um, 'cept for me. Now, where's first gear again? *'Gorrath': We'll meet again, Earther filth. And next time, I'll destroy your world. *'Coop': Yeah, whatever. Now, why don't you go home now? I think I heard your mom calling. *'Jamie': Yeah, and next time we ain't gonna go so easy on you. *'Coop': Again with the we. *'Gorrath': Take us back to the fleet. We need to rearm ourselves. *'Glorft Commander': Sir, we can't return. Once we dropped out of the anomaly, we became stranded here on Earth's past. *'Gorrath': We're trapped here!? *'Glorft Commander': Yes, sir. We don't have the ability to return to our time without that mech and its temporal device. *'Gorrath': Then we'll have to get it back. But for now, take us into null space so that we can effect repairs. *'Glorft Commander': Don't you mean run away because we've got our jhorbloks handed to us by one Earther? (Gorrath stares angrily at him. He then covers his face.) Not the face! *'Gorrath': Tread lightly, Commander. Or you may find yourself in the vanguard of the next assault, without a mech! (last lines of the episode) *'Coop': Well, they weren't so tough. Now, who wants a burger? Or five? *'Jamie': Monkey-thing, huh? *'Kiva': I should have stayed in the future. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Season 1